The Way
by BaekheePark
Summary: [Chap 3 UP!]Didalam hidup Byun Baekhyun, uang adalah hal mudah untuk didapat dan sumber kebahagiaan mutlak. Namun apa jadinya bila semua itu sirna dalam sekejap dan sosok Park Chanyeol datang untuk menyelamatkannya dengan jalan yang tidak ia sangka?. CHANBAEK/KAISOO/Slight CHENMIN/Slight HUNHAN/Slight TAORIS/Slight SULAY/Fluff/Romance/Drama/Humor/EXO/GS!
1. Chapter 1

Semua berawal dari ibunya, Kim Heechul yang mengatakan dengan suara paraunya bahwa perusahaan yang dirintis ibunya serta mendiang ayahnya bangkrut. Sebagai sosok yang selalu dimanjakan oleh gelimangan harta tentu membuat Baekhyun menggila.

Bagaimana perlahan kawan-kawan glamornya hilang dari sisinya. Bagaimana ia melihat dunia dari bawah. Juga, bagaimana kekasihnya-lebih tepat mantan kekasihnya, Lee Joongi memilih mengikuti teman-teman palsunya pergi dari kehidupannya.

Baekhyun terpuruk, menyadari orang-orang disekitarnya hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Terpuruk, bagaimana hal yang ia inginkan dalam sekejap kali ini tidak dapat dikabulkan dengan segera. Baekhyun menghabiskan satu hari untuk meraung-raung di atas ranjangnya. Melempar bantal juga selimut tebalnya dari sana. Dengan rambut berantakannya ia menuruni tangga rumahnya cepat lalu menghampiri ibunya yang terduduk lemas diruang keluarga. Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya lalu memeluk lengan ibunya.

"_Eomma,_ semuanya hanya senda gurau bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap wajah Heechul penuh harap. Ibunya kerap membuat lelucon, pasti ini adalah salah satu hal dari sekian ribu lelucon milik ibunya bukan?

Heechul mengernyit menatap putrinya. Merasa bersalah menatap binar-binar harapan yang tercipta. Heechul menghela nafas pelan lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, _eomma _bersungguh-sungguh."

Dan itu membuat bendungan airmata dipelupuk matanya. Ia memeluk ibunya erat sambil terisak.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, _eomma~_!" Rengeknya disela isak tangisnya. Heechul menghela nafas lelah lalu mengelus kepala putrinya lembut.

"_Eomma mianhe,_ Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Heechul dari lubuk hatinya.

"A-aku akan lakukan apapun untuk membantu _eomma_ membangkitkan perusahaan lagi."

Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya lalu menatap manik coklat ibunya, memberikan keyakinan pada wanita berusia lima puluh dua tahun itu.

Dapat ia lihat tubuh Heechul tersentak kaget akibat ucapannya. Heechul memandang Baekhyun lembut. Senyuman kecil tersampir diwajah lelahnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Dan anggukan mantap Baekhyunlah yang menjadi balasan atas pertanyaan Heechul.

…

**The Way**

**.**

**.**

**© BaekheePark**

**Present**

**.**

_You don't know me, you don't know me__  
__You don't know me, you don't know me__  
__So shut up boy, so shut up boy_

_Miss A- Bad Girl Good Girl_

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak berita mengejutkan dari ibunya yang membuat Baekhyun uring-uringan. Tidak jarang ketika ia berbelanja dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya sebagai sarana untuk membayar belanjaannya namun didetik kemudian pramuniaga meminta maaf dan mengembalikan kartunya karena tidak dapat digunakan.

Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukan apapun asalkan dahaga akan bergelimangan harta itu terpenuhi. Ia sudah lulus magister seni musik, suaranya cukup bagus, visualnya tidak terlalu buruk, apa sebaiknya ia bekerja di dunia hiburan? Sebagai produser musik mungkin?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak terlalu menyukai pemikiran sebelumnya. Menjadi produser musik tidak semudah itu. Belum lagi dengan saingan diluar sana yang memiliki nilai yang lebih tinggi juga bagus darinya juga faktor umurnya.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan menjadi seorang penyanyi? Tinggal mengikuti audisi, _trainee_ dan jadilah ia sosok yang bergelimang harta. Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan wajah sumringahnya.

Baiklah. Ia telah memantapkan hatinya, ia akan menjadi seorang penyanyi. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, ia yakin bahwa pihak agensi tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk merekrutnya menjadi salah satu anak asuh mereka.

Baekhyun membuka layar ponselnya mencari informasi tentang audisi dari agensi besar di Korea. Senyumnya mengembang lagi kala melihat bahwa saat ini tengah dibuka pendaftaran untuk mengikuti audisi.

"_Well_, kebetulan yang sangat tepat."

Baekhyun mengisi seluruh persyaratan yang tertera di formulir pendaftaran, mengeceknya sekali lagi lalu menekan tombol mengirimkan datanya kepada pihak agensi. Ia menaruh ponselnya dinakas lalu membaringkan tubuh mungilnya dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya lalu mengerlungkan diri dibalik balutan hangat selimut tebalnya. Ia memejamkan mata masih dengan mood yang baik dan senyuman diwajahnya. Ia mengarungi alam mimpi dengan harapan cerah untuk dirinya juga ibu tercinta.

…

Dua hari berlalu dalam bimbang, akhirnya Baekhyun menerima pesan elektronik dari pihak agensi yang berisikan alamat yang akan ia tuju untuk menampilkan kepandaiannya di hadapan juri atau mungkin petinggi yang bertanggung jawab untuk perekrutan artis baru.

Baekhyun telah siap dengan _skinny jeans_ yang dipadu _chiffon blouse_ jingganya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, mengatakan bahwa sekaranglah ia harus pergi, menjemput masa depannya. Jadi ia mengambil tas kecilnya kemudian ia sampirkan dibahu.

Ia sedikit bersenandung kala menuruni anak tangga, terus berjalan lurus melewati ruang keluarga menuju pintu utama. Heechul menoleh kala irisnya melihat sosok putrinya yang berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

"Baekhyun." Tegur Heechul yang membuat langkah kecilnya terhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati ibunya berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumannya, membuat kening Heechul kembali mengernyit.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini masih pagi."

"Aku akan mengikuti audisi, _eomma_!" Pekik Baekhyun kelewat riang.

Heechul menukik tajam alisnya masih menginginkan jawaban lain dari putrinya.

"Aku akan menjadi penyanyi dan kita tidak akan merasakan hidup yang sulit _eomma_."

Heechul menghela nafas pelan, ia melihat kedalam kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang jernih dan dapat melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari sana. Kepalanya menggeleng tak setuju dengan keinginan putrinya. Tidak akan ia biarkan putrinya jatuh kedalam gemerlap dunia hiburan itu.

"Tidak ada audisi, Baekhyun. Kembali ke kamarmu." Tutup Heechul lalu berbalik, berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Dari belakangnya ia dapat mendengar Baekhyun yang merengek tak setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil ibunya.

"Tapi _eomma_ dengan suaraku dan keahlianku dalam seni musik, aku pasti akan lolos dan menjadi penyanyi yang hebat." Protes Baekhyun yang sudah ikut menempatkan dirinya duduk disisi Heechul.

"Aku rasa aku telah memberi jawaban untuk hal ini, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerang sebal, ia menjatuhkan dirinya terlentang di ruang kosong sofa.

"Nanti malam, ikut _eomma._"

"Kemana?" Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Kau bilang akan membantu _eomma_ untuk membangkitkan perusahaan."

…

Saat Heechul berkata untuk ikut dengannya yang berurusan dengan perusahaan bukan ini yang ada difikirannya.

Kini ia dan Heechul tengah berada disalah satu restoran keluarga yang hangat. Dihadapannya ada dua orang pasangan suami istri yang bersenda gurau dengan ibunya. Sesekali Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil apa bila pembicaraannya membawa perihal tentang dirinya. Pembicaraan yang hangat itu terputus kala suara berat yang diikuti sosok menjulang tinggi datang mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk mengecup pipi kedua pasangan didepannya. Yang dapat langsung Baekhyun tangkap pria tiang ini adalah anak dari pasangan itu. Setelahnya ia duduk diantara pasangan suami istri itu, menempatkan dirinya ditengah-tengah yang langsung bertemu tatap dengan Baekhyun.

"Ini putraku, Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ia adalah teman dekat _eomma _dan _appa_, Kim Heechul. Ia dengan mendiang paman Byun yang memiliki perusahaan Lunar Corp." Ucap Zitao sambil tersenyum lembut pada putranya.

"Ah, ya aku ingat, Paman Byun orang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Halo bibi, saya Park Chanyeol." Sapa Chanyeol sopan dengan senyuman tampannya. Heechul memberikan senyuman indahnya sebagai balasan. Dan dalam satu detik disanapun sosok Heechul telah memberikan nilai baik untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu Hankyung?"

"Ya, saat aku mengikuti _appa _bermain golf juga beberapa rapat."

Heechul mengangguk, semakin tenggelam dalam pesona yang dipancarkan dari pria muda yang berhadapan dengan putrinya.

"Dan disebelah Heechul adalah putrinya, Byun Baekhyun." Lagi, Zitao mengenalkan sosok mungil yang tampak bingung dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Kalian seumuran." Timpal Kris.

"Park Chanyeol." Ujar Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun dengan ragu menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol, membuat tangan mungilnya tenggelam dalam tangan besar milik Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun dengan senyum canggungnya. Masing-masing dari mereka menarik tangan dari genggaman.

Baekhyun menghisap pipi dalamnya menahan senyuman yang akan mengembang kapan saja karena takjub akan sosok tampan disebrang sana. Kini Baekhyun tahu dari mana tubuh tinggi menjulang juga wajah tampannya. Kris dan Zitao memiliki tubuh yang sama-sama menjulang, Zitao manis dan Kris luar biasa tampan. Perpaduan sempurna untuk menghasilkan Chanyeol diantara kehidupan mereka.

Makanan tersaji dihadapan mereka, dengan masing-masing sajian yang berbeda. Setelah pelayan menyajikan seluruhnya mereka undur diri. Kris sebagai pria yang paling tua disana memimpin keberlangsungan acara makan malam yang Baekhyun masih belum mengerti bagian mana ia akan membantu perusahaan ibunya?

Apa seperti ini caranya orang-orang berbicara tentang bisnis dan perusahaan?

Setelah waktu berlalu selama tiga puluh menit Kris meminum air mineralnya lalu berdeham, membersihkan kerongkongannya. Kini seluruh atensi berubah menuju Kris.

"Ada hal yang ingin kami sampaikan."

Heechul memandang Kris dengan senyuman sedangkan Baekhyun sedang menerka-nerka sama seperti Chanyeol, Zitao mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol memberikan ketenangan yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa ibunya menenangkan dirinya.

"Kami tahu kalian pasti cukup bingung. Sebenarnya kami telah lama membicarakan ini dan segalanya telah matang sejak sebulan yang lalu."

"_Appa _intinya, _please?_" Sambar Chanyeol. Kris terkekeh, tau bahwa ia telah mengulur-ngulur waktu. Tapi ia memang harus menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu bukan?

"Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun, aku Park Kris, ayah dari Park Chanyeol, melamarmu untuk anakku."

Baik Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Baekhyun menoleh pada ibunya yang menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Baekhyun menukikkan alisnya tajam, menuntut penjelasan pada ibunya. Namun Heechul tetap mempertahankan senyum sumringahnya.

"A-apa?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan nafas tercekat. Jiwanya entah hilang kemana akibat ucapan yang lancar keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Dan aku rasa, perkenalan juga pendekatan dapat kalian lakukan setelah menikah."

"Tu-tunggu-"

"Semuanya telah matang dibulan lalu seperti yang telah aku ucapkan. Dua minggu lagi pernikahan kalian, dan aku rasa seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk Baekhyun mem_fitting _gaun dan tentu tuxedo untukmu, juga perawata-"

"-_appa!_" Potong Chanyeol. Membuat Kris memberhentikan penjelasannya. Sedangkan Tao tidak henti-hentinya memberikan ketenangan pada putranya.

Kris membentuk wajah bingung kala Chanyeol juga menampakan wajah bingung yang kosong.

"Siapa yang akan menikah?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau dengan Baekhyun." Jawab Kris, bukankah ia sudah mengatakannya juga sebelumnya? Mengapa anaknya yang cerdas ini seketika bodoh.

"Dan apakah _appa _pernah menanyakan pendapatku? Apakah aku setuju atau tidak?"

Kris menghela nafas pelan.

"Chanyeol, kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tidak peduli dengan urusan asmaramu. Kau berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun dan kau fikir aku juga ibumu akan diam saja? Lagi pula sejak kau lahir dan Baekhyun lahir kami sudah merencanakan dan mewanti-wantinya nak. Apa saat bayi kau bisa setuju atau membantah perkataan kami?"

"Maka dari itu mengapa kau menanyakan hal ini padaku saat bayi _appa_? Apa ini sebuah lelucon?"

"Apa wajahku saat ini sedang menunjukan aku bergurau, Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah tenangnya namun tatapan kelamnya dapat membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

Chanyeol hanya membuang nafas diudara. Pandangannya ia bawa pada sosok mungil di depannya yang tertunduk.

"_Eomma _dan _appa _ingin ada yang mengurus dan memperhatikanmu sayang dan kami tidak ingin salah langkah untuk sosok yang mendampingimu kelak." Ujar Zitao lembut serta menenangkan. Chanyeol menoleh pada ibunya, tatapannya bertemu dengan mata sipit Zitao yang memancarkan ketenangan dan keyakinan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol kembali memandang perempuan mungil dihadapannya yang betah menunduk, mengapa ia tidak menyerukan pendapatnya? Ia juga mengharapkan pernikahan ini terjadi? Jadi dia sudah mengetahui perihal pernikahan ini lebih dulu darinya? Chanyeol memandangnya kesal setengah mati, tentu saja wanita manja sepertinya tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja. Ia pasti sama seperti kebanyakan wanita kaya diluar sana, tidak mau bekerja keras, menggilai lelaki tampan juga membuang-buang harta. Chanyeol memusatkan emosinya pada buku-buku jarinya yang mengepal bewarna putih.

…

"_Eomma_! Jadi itu yang kau maksud untuk membantu perusahaan kita bangkit? Apa kau serius? Ini sama saja kau menjualku pada keluarga Park! Ya Tuhan, _eomma_!" Pekik Baekhyun tidak terima dengan semua keputusan sepihak yang diambil ibunya juga orangtua Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Jaga ucapanmu! Dengarkan aku-"

"Tidak, _eomma _yang harus mendengarkan aku! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan anak dari keluarga Park atau siapapun itu! Setampan apapun dia, semapan apapun dia aku tidak akan melakukannya. Bahkan jika didunia ini pria yang tersisa hanya Park Chanyeol aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku meminta Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawaku dari pada menikah dengannya!"

"Baekhyun! Kau berlebihan! Chanyeol adalah pria yang pantas untukmu. Kau hanya perlu waktu untuk menyadari itu. Aku, ayahmu juga Kris dan Tao telah bersahabat lama. Dan aku jelas tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan sembarangan dalam mendidik putranya!"

"Itu keinginan kalian, harapan kalian. Dan apa _eomma _tahu? Bahwa tidak semua harapan itu harus tercapai. Begitupun dengan perjodohan ini, tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku ingin pria yang dapat melakukanmu dengan sopan dan santun, dengan lembut juga menghargaimu. Ia pria cerdas dengan lulusan termuda dan terbaik di universitasnya dulu, ia menjabat sebagai deputy direktur utama di usia muda karena kecerdasannya!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Ya Tuhan!"

"Tidak ada bantahan Byun Baekhyun." Lanjut Heechul.

"Tidak. Sampai kapanpun itu aku tidak akan mau dijodohkan dengannya atau pria manapun!"

"Jangan membantah! Ini yang terbaik Baekhyun, kumohon sekali ini saja turuti permintaanku!" Bentak Heechul dengan suara yang semakin meninggi.

"Kau selalu egois! Tidak heran _appa _memilih mati dari pada hidup denganmu!" Maki Baekhyun dengan nafas menderu, dadanya naik turun akibat emosi yang meluap-luap.

Heechul menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Otaknya telah dikabuti selimut bernama emosi dan amarah yang membuatnya gelap mata hingga semua itu terjadi begitu saja.

_**Plakk**_

Rasa panas juga bekas tangan menghiasi pipi mulus Baekhyun, ia menitikan airmatanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan ibunya.

"Ya benar! Aku egois! Dan ayahmu lebih memilih mati dari pada menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersamaku! Dulu aku juga rela mati untuk membuatmu dapat melihat dunia!" Bentak Heechul dengan airmata yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam.

…

Heechul mendudukan dirinya ditepian tempat tidurnya. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Buliran airmatanya berlomba-lomba jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak pernah mendidik Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan hal-hal sembarangan dan tidak pantas. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menjalani semua ini sendiri tanpa adanya sosok yang selalu ia rindukan di tiap detiknya.

Mungkin ini memang salahnya, selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada putrinya. Namun putrinya selalu setuju tanpa keberatan. Ia dan mendiang suaminya juga terlalu memanjakan kehendak putrinya sejak ia dilahirkan ke dunia. Karena menurut mereka berdua itu adalah cara menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

"Hankyung-ah.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya lirih menatap foto pernikahannya yang terpampang besar di tembok kamarnya.

…

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya dibalik selimut tebalnya, ia tidak ingin dijodohkan. Ia tidak ingin menikah hanya karena perusahaannya yang diambang kebangkrutan, ia juga membenci dirinya yang hilang akal ketika emosi mengambil alih kesadarannya. Ia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, Ya Tuhan! Apa lagi membawa-bawa mendiang ayahnya yang tenang didalam surga.

Baekhyun hanya gadis manja yang ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Pernikahan atas nama cinta adalah salah satunya. Ia tidak ingin mengalah dan berkorban untuk hal ini. Ia hanya ingin menikah atas nama cinta dan kasih sayang yang abadi.

…

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasi yang ia pakai lalu melemparkan jas mahalnya keatas kasur. Apa lagi ini? Sudah cukup lelah dengan tetek bengek bisnis dan kini ayah tampan juga ibu manisnya bersekongkol untuk menjodohkannya pada gadis mungil yang baru saja ia temui sepanjang dua puluh tujuh tahun ia hidup?

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kemudian memandang keluar jendela kaca raksasa dari dalam kamar apartemennya, bukankah semuanya sudah cukup? Menjadi anak terpintar, lulusan termuda dan terbaik, mengambil jurusan yang ia tidak minati sama sekali, menjadi deputy direktur utama termuda, mengabdikan diri sebagai anak yang baik. Apa semua itu belum cukup?

Chanyeol seakan-akan tidak pernah memiliki kehidupan pribadinya. Semua sudah diatur oleh orangtuanya bukan Tuhan! Tidak ada kelonggaran dalam hidupnya yang membosankan dan monoton. Sekarang ia harus menyeret gadis mungil Byun itu untuk ikut menjalani kehidupan membosankannya, hebat sekali.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berdoa untuk menikahi anak manja demi mewarnai kehidupan membosankannya, tidak pernah!

.

.

.

Tbc

Sebenernya ini cerita udah lama aku buatnya, ragu mau upload ga ya dari tahun lalu hahaha. Jadi yaudahlah, aku upload aja berharap kalian suka!^^ sampai ketemu lagi ( kalau pada mau dilanjut ya). Maafin juga kalau ada typo yang kelewat dari pengeditan! Luv u~


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol selalu memiliki pembawaan yang tenang, tidak dapat meluapkan seluruh amarahnya secara menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak pandai berekspresi tentang perasaannya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang layaknya seperti buku terbuka yang dapat terbaca dengan mudah.

Ini bukan kali pertama orangtuanya memaksakan kehendaknya pada Chanyeol dengan embel-embel 'demi kebaikanmu'. Persetan dengan kebaikan hidupnya, bisakah mereka sekali saja mengatakannya demi kebahagiaan hidupmu.

Namun ia dapat merasakannya, permintaan orangtuanya kali ini berbeda. Wajah Kris yang tenang namun tatapan dingin yang menusuk seperti itu hanya diberikan saat-saat tertentu saja. Seperti Chanyeol berlaku kurang sopan didepan pemegang saham atau kesalahan besar yang dilakukannya dan juga saat memberikan keyakinan serta tanggung jawab besar untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol sendiri belum sepenuhnya memimpin perusahaan ayahnya. Ia masih mempelajari banyak hal dari ayahnya juga orang-orang kepercayaan ayahnya tentang bagaimana menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik dan bijak. Chanyeol masih jauh dari kata sempurna, masih banyak yang harus ia perbaiki maka dari itulah ia hanya dapat menjabat sebagai deputy direktur utama di perusahaan ayahnya.

Memang benar saat Kris melontarkan pernyataan ia tidak begitu perduli dengan kisah asmaranya tapi bukan berarti dengan pernikahan mendadak seperti ini. Ia hanya perlu waktu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menemukan wanita yang dapat merubah atensinya dari pekerjaan menjadi sosok itu. Sosok yang akhirnya menjadi tempat nyata baginya untuk menyalurkan kasih sayang.

Dan bukan berarti saat sekolah dulu ia tidak memiliki kekasih, ia pernah memiliki beberapa kekasih namun tidak bertahan lama karena Chanyeol selalu memfokuskan diri pada karirnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya pada sofa tunggal di sudut kamarnya. Menutup mata dengan lengannya, memikirkan-lagi-kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi saat Baekhyun, wanita itu menjadi istrinya.

…

**The Way**

**.**

**.**

**© BaekheePark**

**Present**

**.**

_The sunlight is dancing__  
__In your eyes, the world overlaps__  
__Hidden behind the trickling tears__  
__I've __opened__ my eyes to a __different world__  
__Everything is new_

_K Will -Melting_

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Ini sudah hari kedua Baekhyun mengetahui dirinya akan dinikahkan dengan Park Sialan Chanyeol, dan ia masih mogok makan sebagai rasa protesnya kepada sang ibu. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri saat tengah malam tiba ia akan mengendap-endap menuju dapur mengambil semangkuk sereal dan satu kotak buah strawberry dan satu botol air mineral.

Baekhyun terkulai malas pada _Queen Bed _miliknya. Menggulung badannya pada selimut musim panasnya menjadi sebuah kepompong.

"_Bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak akan menikah! Tidak!"_

"_Tapi bagaimana caranya aku membatalkan pernikahan ini? Dua minggu lagi? Sial, berarti minggu depan?"_

"_Bagaimana bisa aku membatalkan pernikahan ini?"_

_**Bugh**_

"Aaaww." Baekhyun meringis dibalik gulungan selimutnya. Asyik berguling kesana kemari dibalik selimut membuatnya jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil ibunya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara ibunya sejak dua hari terakhir.

Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari gulungan selimut yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti _kimbab._

"Baekhyun?" Lagi, suara ibunya memanggil kini diiringi ketukan didepan pintunya.

"Apa?" Jawab Baekhyun dibalik pintunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, jangan mengangguku!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

"Sampai _eomma _membatalkan pernikahan konyol itu!"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Yasudah, aku akan mati kelaparan disini dari pada menikahi _ahjussi _itu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut_ ahjussi_? Chanyeol berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun yang artinya seumur denganmu!" Heechul menghela nafas, "Baekhyun..ini jalan satu-satunya yang dapat menyelamatkan perusahaan, kapan kau akan dewasa dan mengerti semuanya?!"

"Kapan _eomma _akan mengerti diriku?!"

"Aku selalu mengerti dan memanjakanmu maka dari itu kau bersikap seenaknya seperti ini! Dimana sopan santunmu? Orangtuamu berbicara dan kau malah berteriak dibalik pintu!"

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku benar-benar menyesal menjadi anakmu!"

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, anak manjanya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah, melihat tingkahmu seperti ini rasanya besok akan menjadi hari pernikahanmu. Hanya perlu memanggil pastur, Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Kalian akan menikah dikamarmu dengan baju tidurmu!"

"_EOMMA!"_

Heechul pergi dari depan kamar putrinya memijat pangkal hidungnya berkali-kali. Entah harus dengan cara apa membujuk Baekhyun agar menuruti permintaannya sedangkan undangan pernikahan anaknya sudah tersebar pagi ini, tidak ada lagi langkah mundur untuk hal ini.

…

Baekhyun berakhir menangis seharian didalam kamarnya, beberapa kali _maid _dirumahnya mengingatkannya untuk makan tapi dibalas amukan dari nonanya.

Langit diluar menjadi jingga yang cantik, dengan mata bengkak, rambut berantakan dan pakaian kusut Baekhyun membuka pintu balkon kamarnya membuat semilir angin membelai tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya melihat kawanan burung bertebangan kearah selatan.

"Cih, bahkan burungpun tidak senang selalu berada didalam sangkar. Hidup bebas tanpa ada aturan pasti menyenangkan."

Lalu tangisannya tumpah lagi. Ia berjongkok lalu melipat tangannya diatas lutut menjadikannya tempat menyembunyikan wajah.

"_Aigoo_~ lihat siapa yang menangis seperti anak berumur empat tahun."

Baekhyun berhenti menangis lalu mengintip dari sela-sela tiang pagar balkonnya.

"Luhan _Jie_!" Baekhyun berseru senang juga terkejut melihat kehadiran kakak sepupunya.

"Lihat Haowen, bibi Baekhyun sangat jelek." Ujar Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan kacau sedangkan Haowen hanya mengerjabkan matanya didalam gendongan ibunya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin lomba menangis dengan bocah empat tahun seperti Haowen ya?"

"Luhan _Jie!" _Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima.

"Aku rindu _jiejie _~" Sambungnya manja.

"Dasar anak manja!" Luhan terkekeh melihat Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan kesana, buka pintunya."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat lalu berlari kecil kemudian membuka kunci pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar Luhan yang berseru pada Sehun untuk menjaga Haowen dengan benar setelahnya suara langkah kaki yang menaiki anak tangga menggema, tidak lama setelahnya Luhan muncul didepannya. Baekhyun menghambur kedalam pelukan Luhan menyalurkan rindunya yang menumpuk. Ia juga rindu kepada keponakannya yang berwajah datar itu, wajah turunan ayahnya, suami Luhan.

"Kapan _jiejie _sampai?"

"Tadi siang, saat kau meraung-raung dan jatuh tertidur, bibi Heechul telah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan aku kecewa padamu." Luhan menghela nafas, "Baekhyun..kau ini tidak lelah menyiksa diri begini?"

"Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain menangis? Aku akan menikah secara terpaksa minggu depan!"

Luhan menyeret Baekhyun untuk duduk disofa dalam kamarnya, yang lebih tua mengenggam tangan lentik Baekhyun menumpuknya lagi dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Apa kau ingin melihat ibumu bangkrut dan terlilit banyak hutang? Apa kau tega melihatnya dikejar juga diancam oleh rentenir bank?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dan juga, apa kau sudah cukup yakin dan dewasa untuk menjalani kehidupan yang sesungguhnya? Bekerja dari pagi sampai malam, membayar pajak, listrik, air, juga sampah. Apa kau mau menyalurkan uangmu untuk kebutuhan hidupmu? Merelakan barang-barang mewahmu, kemudian semuanya hanya menjadi angan-angan karena kau tidak mampu lagi untuk membelinya. Kemewahan ini yang selalu kau dapat haya dengan gesekan kartu akan hilang apabila kau tidak menikah dengan pria itu. Asal kau siap hidup sederhana dan mengganti tugas ibumu menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, kau bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini dengan baik-baik."

Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam masih bimbang. Luhan menghela nafas lalu mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun. "Aku paham kau masih bimbang, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita menenangkan fikiranmu? Ganti pakaianmu dan ikut aku."

Baekhyun memandang Luhan bingung, "Kemana? Aku tidak ingin pergi bersama _eomma._"

"Rahasia. Dan juga hanya kita berdua yang akan pergi, jadi bagaimana? Ikut atau tidak?"

Baekhyun tersenyum bulan sabit lalu mengangguk kekanakan.

…

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengetahui Luhan membawanya ke salah satu gedung pusat perbelanjaan juga apartemen milik perusahaannya.

"Dari sekian banyak pusat perbelanjaan mengapa _jiejie _membawaku kemari?!"

"Apa salahnya? Lagipula ini pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, memilih mengikuti langkah Luhan dalam diam. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya dan kemana Luhan akan membawanya.

"Berhenti memasang muka seperti itu, sekarang lihat kesekitarmu."

Baekhyun mengerjab, memandang keramaian dari tempatnya berdiri. Mereka berdua berada di tengah-tengah koridor luar ruangan, taman-taman indah, toko-toko berpintu kaca yang isinya ramai pengunjung, lampu yang mulai dinyalakan karena hari mulai gelap.

"Apa yang ada difikiranmu?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun. "Keramaian?"

"Selain itu. Dari yang tertampil sekarang apa kau bisa menemukan suatu tanggung jawab?"

Baekhyun masih diam memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. "Ratusan lebih pegawai yang berjuang menafkahi keluarganya bergantung padamu. Tidak hanya pegawai digedung ini, pegawai di gedung perusahaan lainnya yang kau miliki. Tujuh ratus lebih nyawa bergantung pada keputusan yang akan kau ambil."

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Luhan dengan wajah terkejut, "Tujuh ratus ribu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Belum lagi diantara mereka sudah berkeluarga, memiliki banyak anak, kebutuhan hidup yang tinggi, pekerjaan ini adalah hidup mereka."

"Maka jika aku memutuskan untuk tidak menikahi Chanyeol.." Luhan mengangguk mengerti ucapan menggantung Baekhyun, "Benar, mereka semua akan menjadi pengangguran dan tidak bisa lagi menafkahi keluarganya."

Baekhyun menopang tangannya dipagar pembatas menangkup wajahnya. Fikirannya berkecamuk antara hati juga logikanya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan wajah-wajah dengan guratan lelah itu mengecewakan keluarganya karena tidak lagi bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupan sehari-hari. Bagaimana nasib mereka juga keluarga mereka?

Sebanyak itu nyawa yang bergantung padanya untuk melanjutkan hidup yang keras ini?

Hanya saja menikah? Haruskah pernikahan impiannya dengan sosok yang ia cintai harus tergadaikan dengan pernikahan paksa atas nama bisnis ini?

Haruskah ia menyerahkan dirinya demi menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya yang sudah dibangun oleh buyut, kakek dan ayahnya dengan penuh keringat dan darah?

Balenciaga, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Versace, Porsche, Audi, serta barang-barang bermerk yang ia kerap gunakan hanya tinggal kenangan bila ia membatalkan pernikahan ini dan menjadi tulang punggung dengan gaji seadanya.

"Aku.. akan sangat egois bukan? Sangat egois dengan membiarkan perusahaan keluarga bangkrut dan membuat tujuh ratus ribu lebih nyawa pengangguran masal? Bagaimana dengan keluarga mereka nanti?"

Luhan tersenyum simpul, ia tahu Baekhyun dibalik tingkah menyebalkan dan manjanya ada sisi kedewasaan yang terselip. "Ya, sekarang semua ada ditanganmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ini keputusan yang sulit _jie_."

"Aku tahu, waktu terus berjalan jangan terlalu lama memikirkannya sayang. Apapun keputusan yang akan kau ambil, aku selalu ada untukmu."

…

"_**Sabtu, 14 Juni pukul satu siang sedang berlangsung upacara pernikahan antara pewaris tunggal Lunar Corp dengan Park holding. Sepanjang ini acara berlangsung hikmat didalam Ballroom Lotte Hotel Seoul." **_Ucap reporter wanita diluar pintu ganda hitam yang tinggi menjulang.

"_**Dapat dilihat sang pengantin wanita yang sangat mempesona dengan gaun diatas lutut dan jubah tipis panjang yang menyapu lantai, berjalan diatas altar diiringi ayah dari pihak lelaki, Park Kris. CEO dari Park Holding yang keturunan Korea juga Kanada. Dipenghujung altar berdiri mempelai pria dengan gagah yang juga tidak kalah mempesona, mempelai pria memakai tuxedo hitam legam karya Gucci, brand yang sama dengan gaun pengantin." **_Kini yang diucapkan hanya dalam bentuk narasi karena wartawan dilarang menganggu kehikmatan upacara pernikahan, mereka hanya diizinkan untuk merekam prosesi acara berlangsung tanpa ada suara sedikitpun.

"_Byun Baekhyun, __Aku menjanjikan hati dan jiwaku. Aku , Park Chanyeol, menikahimu untuk menjadi istri sahku , teman hidupku, pelabuhan hatiku, cintaku dimasa kini dan nanti. Di hadapan Tuhan, keluarga dan juga teman kita, Aku bersumpah untuk menjadi pasangan hidupmu dalam sakit dan sehat, dalam sukacita dan kesedihan. Aku berjanji untuk mencintaimu tanpa syarat, mendukungmu dalam segala hal, menghargaimu dan menghormatimu, tertawa dan menangis bersamamu, dan menyayangimu disepanjang hidupku."_

"_Park Chanyeol, aku, Byun Baekhyun, menjadikanmu sebagai pasangan hidupku. Aku bersumpah diatas segalanya untuk hidup dalam kejujuran denganmu, menghadapi segalanya dalam kehidupan tanpa rasa takut denganmu, aku menyerahkan tangan, hati, jiwa serta ragaku sebagai tempat perlindungan, kehangatan dan kedamaian. Dan aku mengikrarkan cinta, pengabdian, iman dan kehormatanku ketika aku melanjutkan kisah hidup bersamamu."_

"_**Setelah mengucapkan janji dan sumpah pernikahan yang hikmat juga mengaitkan cincin dijari manis satu sama lain, itu berarti kini pihak dari Lunar Corp dengan Park Holding telah resmi terikat kerjasama antar ikatan darah. Semoga pasangan muda ini berbahagia selamanya dan memiliki keturunan yang semakin mempererat kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.**_

_**Sekian berita langsung terikini, selamat siang."**_

Tepuk tangan yang meriah itu melatar belakangi kecupan singkat didahi Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam menguatkan hatinya, ia telah melakukan hal yang benar. Ini pertama kalinya ia merelakan keegoisannya demi orang lain.

"_Setelah ini,semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa Byun Baekhyun!"_

…

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan pakaian tidur sutra membungkusnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk, pernikahan dan pesta berlangsung satu hari penuh sepatu hak tinggi tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dipakai selama satu hari pernuh. Matanya menstabilkan cahaya yang menusuk-nusuk retinanya. Tirai putih dikamarnya telah terbuka menampilkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan langit biru Seoul.

Baekhyun duduk dan memandang sekelilingnya, ini bukan kamarnya. Ia memejamkan mata erat mengingat serpihan-serpihan memori sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur. Pestanya selesai pukul dua belas malam, ia dan Chanyeol pergi menaiki mobil pengantin karena ia terlalu lelah untuk bertanya mereka akan kemana sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk jatuh tertidur.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, mungkin ini tempat tinggal Chanyeol. Ini benar-benar terjadi rupanya, bukan mimpi buruk belaka. Ia melangkah untuk keluar dari kamar saat menyadari bahwa pakaiannya berbeda yang terpantul dari cermin tinggi disisi pintu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin ia menyentuhku dan mengganti pakaianku kan?" Gumamnya seorang diri. Perasaan marah dan malu mendominasi dirinya. Ia keluar dengan langkah terburu-buru mencari pria bermarga Park itu.

"Hei! Park Chanyeol!" Panggilnya-atau bisa disebut berteriak- diruang keluarga.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kerja dan tak menemukannya. Baekhyun berdecak, "PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan kalap, ia tidak suka saat sesuatu atau seseorang yang ia butuhkan tidak segera datang menyambutnya.

Langkah tergesa-gesa muncul dari belakangnya, Baekhyun menoleh menemui wanita yang umurnya tak jauh dari dirinya, ia memiliki tubuh mungil dengan wajah yang manis. Baekhyun memandangnya bingung sedang yang dipandang tersenyum,"Selamat pagi nyonya Park. Saya Xiumin, salah satu asisten rumah tangga keluarga Park. Saya akan melayani anda mulai dari pukul enam pagi hingga enam sore."

Baekhyun membalas senyumannya, "Halo Xiumin, panggil aku Baekhyun-Ia masih belum bisa menerima panggilan itu."

Xiumin menggeleng tak setuju dengan penuh keraguan dimata bulatnya, "Tidak, tuan Chanyeol akan menegur saya."

"_Please_, ini permintaanku bukan si Park kurang ajar itu. Ah, dan juga kemana dia?" Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi keruh.

"Tuan Chanyeol sudah pergi bekerja dua jam yang lalu nyonya."

Baekhyun melirik jam pada dinding yang menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. Siapa yang bekerja diwaktu bulan madunya? Jangan salah paham, Baekhyun hanya ingin berlibur bukan ingin menghabiskan waktu romantis dengan raksasa itu.

"Tuan Chanyeol berpesan bahwa saat ini nyonya tidak dapat bepergian kemanapun tanpa seizinnya."

"A-apa?! Kenapa? Siapa dia memangnya?! Dan tolong Xiumin, panggil aku Baekhyun! Apa sesusah itu?"

Xiumin melipat bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis lalu tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah, saya akan memangggil anda Baekhyun saat tidak ada keluarga besar nyonya dan tuan."

"Jika memang itu yang terbaik. Aku sudah terkurung disini dan aku sangat bersyukur kau mau berteman denganku tanpa ada embel-embel nyonya."

Xiumin menarik senyum simpatinya, "Bagaimana jika nyo-" Baekhyun memicing pada Xiumin saat kata "nyonya" hendak meluncur dari mulutnya. "Maksudku, bagaimana jika Baekhyun_-ssi_ mandi lalu sarapan? Aku akan menyiapkannya."

"Ide bagus. Terima kasih, Xiumin." Baekhyun berbalik melangkahkan tungkainya kembali memasuki kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu lalu membalikan tubuhnya, "Xiumin."

Yang dipanggil mengangkat alisnya, "Ya?"

"Apa kau yang mengganti pakaianku?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku baru datang pukul enam pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan tuan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membuang mukanya kedepan pintu kemudian membuka daun pintu lalu membantingnya membuat Xiumin terlonjak dari tempat ia berdiri.

"MATI KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

…

"Aku sudah harus kembali ke kediaman Park, Baekhyun-_ssi._"

Atensinya berpindah dari drama yang ditayangkan di televisi menjadi Xiumin yang berdiri dibelakangnya sudah berpakaian lengkap untuk pergi. Baekhyun menelan kunyahan strawberrynya, "Begitukah?"

Xiumin mengangguk membuat Baekhyun melirik jam diruang keluarga. "Baiklah hati-hati, apa perlu aku mengantarmu?"

"Tidak perlu, suamiku menjemputku." Jawabnya dengan senyuman malu-malu.

Baekhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Kau sudah menikah?!"

"Ya." Jawabnya bangga.

"Berapa usiamu Xiumin?"

"Ah, aku sebenarnya dua tahun lebih tua darimu.." Nada berbicaranya semakin lirih di penghujung kalimat.

"Waw! Kau terlihat lebih muda dari usiamu!"

Xiumin tertawa mendengarnya bukan hal baru baginya.

"_Well_, aku akan memanggilmu _eonnie _kalau begitu! Rasanya senang sekali, seperti memiliki kakak perempuan!"

Senyuman bulan sabitnya memberikan pengaruh pada dua sudut bibir Xiumin yang ikut melengkungkan senyuman, "Kalau begitu aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tuan Chanyeol akan segera pulang, selamat malam Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Selamat malam _eonnie_, titipkan salamku pada suamimu. Oh dan juga orangtua Chanyeol."

"Akan aku sampaikan."

Setelah pintu apartemen tertutup rapat dan terkunci otomatis, Baekhyun meletakan mangkuk strawberrynya kemudian berlari-lari kecil kedalam kamarnya atau kamar Chanyeol. Apartemen ini hanya memiliki satu kamar, mungkin saja dua, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mengubahnya menjadi ruang musik.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam _walk in closet_, ia melompat-lompat kegirangan melihat pakaian lamanya bercampur dengan pakaian baru yang tersusun rapih sesuai warna dan kepentingan. Baekhyun tidak suka diatur, dikekang apa lagi dikurung seperti ini! Jika Chanyeol berfikir ia perempuan seperti itu jelas sekali ia salah besar karena semakin dilarang Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Seringainya melebar kala menarik keluar _bodycon dress _bewarna merah dengan tali spageti.

"Sempurna"

…

Baekhyun rasa lima jam berbelanja waktu yang cukup untuknya membuat panas kartu kredit suaminya yang ia dapatkan didalam laci meja kerjanya. Baekhyun memasukan semua kantung kertas belanjaannya kedalam mobil suaminya yang ia curi juga dari salah satu koleksinya di basement pribadinya.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya dikaca mobil, merasa dirinya sudah tampil sangat sempurna ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut loubouttin stiletto hitam.

Sipitnya berbinar-binar menyapu keramaian klub yang sudah cukup lama tak ia datangi semenjak dirinya hampir bangkrut beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tubuh gemulainya bergerak angkuh menuju bar panjang dengan tiga bartender dibaliknya. Satu pria bartender disana menanyakan pesanannya yang dijawab margarita oleh Baekhyun.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama bartender itu meletakan segelas margarita didepan Baekhyun yang langsung disesapnya.

"Tak ku sangka kau secepat ini untuk datang kembali, Baek."

Bibir merah pekat Baekhyun mendecak setelah menelan minuman kesukaannya. "Aku tahu kau merindukanku."

Changmin tertawa, "Aku tidak mau mati lebih cepat karena merindukan istri si pewaris tahta."

"Sialan."

Changmin tertawa lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan minumannya. Baekhyun menghabiskan minumannya kala indera pendengarannya menangkap lagu kesukaannya. Ia ikut bergabung dengan kumpulan orang yang meliuk-liukan dirinya dengan berbagai macam tarian. Dirinya semakin ikut terbawa suasana, tangannya ia naikan keatas melambai tak tentu arah bersamaan dengan pinggulnya yang kekanan dan kekiri. Baekhyun mengibaskan rambutnya yang tergerai dengan satu hentakan kepala kebelakang.

Dirinya belum merasa lelah dan belum cukup mabuk untuk melalui malam yang masih muda, terlalu sayang untuk dilalui begitu saja apalagi berdiam diri di apartemen Chanyeol. Mengingat Chanyeol membuat dirinya muak dan marah. Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya, menarik asal pria yang berdansa dibelakangnya dan memagutnya tanpa aba-aba.

Baekhyun menekan tengkuk si pria, menuntut untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun melampiaskan seluruh amarah dan kekesalannya dalam pagutan panas juga menuntut yang ia lakukan dengan orang asing.

"_Enyahlah kau, Park!" _Batinnya menggerutu kala kembali mengingat fakta Chanyeol melihat tubuhnya kemarin malam.

Baekhyun mendorong pria asing yang sudah terbakar gairah itu lalu mengambil satu sloki vodka diatas nampan yang dibawa berkeliling oleh bartender. Kemudian mengambil tiga sloki lagi, membakar tenggorokannya tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun bukan peminum yang ahli dan ia sangat sadar bahwa ia sudah melebihi batasnya. Ia bahagia dirinya mabuk karena beban hidupnya meluap seketika. Ia mendekati panggung dan berjalan menaiki anakan tangga kemudian ikut menari ditiang dengan penari lainnya. Dentuman suara _S and M _milik Rihanna membakar gairah Baekhyun.

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan dan menyerukan Baekhyun untuk terus melanjutkan aksinya karena mereka semua menikmatinya. Baekhyun menyeringai, ia suka saat menjadi pusat perhatian. Panas dalam tubuhnya membakar dirinya. Ia menurunkan sedikit tali spageti dressnya membuat orang-orang terutama pria semakin berseru.

Changmin menoleh kearah panggung dan menyadari Baekhyun mulai diluar batasnya yang kini menurunkan sisi lain tali pakaiannya. Changmin melempar serbetnya kemudian berlari membelah lautan manusia yang terus memprovokasi Baekhyun untuk membuka pakaiannya.

"Ya Tuhan Baekhyun! Sadarlah!" Serunya menahan pergerakan Baekhyun menurunkan resleting pakaiannya.

Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang berbayang memfokuskan lensanya, "Oh, hai pria tampan." Baekhyun menyeringan lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Changmin.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Sekarang ayo kita pergi."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kemana? Apa sekarang kita akan bercinta?"

"Baekhyun! Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Aku tidak suka diatur! Kau sama saja dengan si keparat Chanyeol!"

Changmin tidak ingin membalas ucapan wanita mabuk didepannya ini. Ia mengangkat Baekhyun diatas bahunya lalu turun dari atas panggung kemudian mendudukannya dikursi tinggi berhadapan dengan bar. Changmin memutari bar, menunduk lalu mengeluarkan tas kecil milik Baekhyun yang ditinggal si pemilik.

"Telfon suamimu atau siapapun itu untuk menjemputmu." Ucapnya, menyerahkan tas perak pada Baekhyun yang menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Apa kita tidak jadi bercinta?"

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tidak ada yang akan bercinta malam ini, sekarang pulanglah! Minta suamimu menjemputmu, Ya Tuhan!"

"Persetan denganmu dan Chanyeol! Aku masih lajang brengsek!" Baekhyun mengambil gelas berakohol milik orang disampingnya lalu bangkit dari kursinya hendak menlanjutkan kesenangannya yang tertunda.

_**Bugh**_

"Aaww.." Rintihnya saat menabrak sosok menjulang didepannya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut karena tambahan alkohol yang ia minum sebelumnya. Saat kepalanya mendongak, lensanya bekerja untuk fokus pada objek yang ia tabrak.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Ingin bergabung untuk bersenang-senang? Tuan Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

Tbc

Chemistry4,Cheonsa528,danactebh makasih udah mau ninggalin jejak dan berpendapat! Makasih juga untuk yang follow dan favorite, semoga pada makin suka ya sama ceritanya!Maaf buat typo yang kelewat dari editing. Sampai ketemu lagi(kalau ada yang review lagi) bye bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sedatar-datarnya tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi ia mengambil tas perak milik Baekhyun kemudian mengeluarkan dompet pribadi miliknya, kemudian menaruh beberapa lembar won di atas bar. "Ayo pulang." Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun hanya mencibir saat melihatnya, menganggap angin lalu ucapan Chanyeol. Ia kembali masuk ke arena berdansa dan kembali menarik secara acak pria asing untuk kembali dipagutnya. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, sedetik kemudian rahangnya mengeras kala onyxnya menemui Baekhyun memagut panas pria asing yang tangannya meraba punggung hingga bokong sintal milik Baekhyun yang tercetak sempurna.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya lebar-lebar mempersingkat jarak antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun yang semakin larut dalam suasana. Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja pria itu lalu menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun, membuat pagutan panas itu terlepas. Baekhyun menatapnya nyalang lalu berbalik semakin memasuki kerumunan orang-orang yang semakin ramai saat malam sedang dipuncaknya. Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa membuat si empunya berteriak tak terima.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun memaksa tangan Chanyeol untuk melepaskan cengkramannya dengan tangannya yang lain. "Brengsek! Aku tidak akan pulang denganmu!"

"Diam."

"Jangan memerintahku!"

Namun Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Ugh, lepas! Park Chanyeol!"

"Kau benar-benar pembuat onar!" Maki Chanyeol yang kini telah berhenti melangkah dan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Itu nama tengahku!"

Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar di udara. Bagaimana bisa ia menikahi wanita gila ini? Bukan, bukan itu pertanyaan yang benar. Mengapa bisa ia setuju saja saat bibi Heechul memberikan kabar ke keluarganya bahwa Baekhyun setuju untuk dijodohkan. Mengapa ia tidak berontak lebih jauh atau kabur dari Korea? Yap, betul, ibunya satu-satunya alasan Chanyeol tidak bisa memberontak lebih jauh. Ia tidak tega menyakiti perasaan ibunya yang sangat berhati malaikat itu. Chanyeol tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangan dari Baekhyun yang masih memelotinya kearah sekumpulan pria mata keranjang yang duduk di sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran tengah menelanjangi tubuh Baekhyun yang tercetak jelas dibalik gaun merah melalui matanya yang naik turun. Chanyeol menatap mereka tak suka, bukan karena cemburu tetapi karena mata dan fantasi liar yang mereka miliki. Chanyeol dapat menebaknya dengan pasti karena ia juga lelaki tetapi ia akan berfikir ulang untuk memiliki fantasi liar tentang Baekhyun, wanita gila yang menjadi istrinya.

"Ini sudah hampir jam dua malam dan aku benar-benar malas berdebat denganmu."

"Kau bisa pulang dan tinggalkan aku disini! Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum menikmati 'inti' dari malam ini."

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut, "Apa yang kau maksud inti?"

Baekhyun menyeringai lalu menyibakan rambutnya kebelakang, "Kau tidak perlu tahu karena kau belum cukup jantan untuk mengetahuinya, Tuan Park." Ucapnya sensual.

Baik, harusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu basa-basi bertanya atau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari Baekhyun! Kalau bukan salah satu mobil kesayangannya yang hilang dari tempatnya ia tidak akan repot-repot mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol belum dapat menjawab saat salah seorang pria dari bangku melingkar itu datang kearah Baekhyun kemudian dengan lancangnya meletakan tangannya dipinggul Baekhyun.

"Hai cantik, ku dengar kau mencari pria yang cukup jantan. Aku dapat mendengarnya dari bangkuku karena suaramu cukup nyaring namun merdu ditelingaku."

Baekhyun menoleh lalu kembali menyeringai, "Oh, kau mendengarnya?" Baekhyun mengintip wajah Chanyeol dari sudut matanya. Rasa ingin membuat Chanyeol emosi semakin terpacu ketika ia melihat dengan jelas betapa tegasnya garis rahang milik Chanyeol akibat menahan emosi yang sudah diujung ubun-ubunnya. Baekhyun menoleh pada pria tadi, "Ya, apakah kau cukup jantan?" Tanyanya berpura-pura menjadi wanita nakal.

"Kurasa kau telah menemukannya." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipenuhi gairah. Rahang Chanyeol semakin mengeras, gigi-giginya sudah bergemelutuk karena emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Terlebih ketika pria itu mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan tangan kotornya.

_Cukup sudah!_

Chanyeol menepis secara kasar tangan pria itu. "Menjauh dari istriku." Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun keatas bahunya lalu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menampar bokong Baekhyun.

"AKH!YA! PARK CHANYEOL! TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Berhenti berteriak!"

"TURUNKAN AKU PARK SIALAN!"

**The Way**

**.**

**.**

**BaekheePark**

**Present**

**.**

**_Attention please! Cerita dibawah adalah waktu yang berbeda_**

**_dari cerita diatas. Move forward._**

**_p.s aku maunya penthouse disini liftnya beda sama penghuni gedung apartemen lainnya_**

**_jadi punya lift sendiri._**

**_Enjoy the story! Typo bersebaran!_**

**.**

_Even if the rain comes, we are the blue spring day_

_We gon' make it alright_

_You don't have a pretend to be 'ok'_

_Rather than the blue spring day and flowers_

_We gon' get it_

_So that no one can say anything to us_

_So we don't stay down_

'_Cause we young_

_EXO SC – We Young_

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Aku rasa kau benar-benar mencari perhatianku."

"Apa?! Aku tahu kau gila tapi tidak segila ini." Balas Baekhyun yang mensandarkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Ini sudah ke sebelas kalinya sejak satu bulan pernikahan kita dan juga ini kedua kalinya aku harus menjemputmu dari tempat itu setelah kejadian tempo lalu. Lagi-lagi kau mencuri kartu simpananku dan audi kesayanganku."

"Ugh. Aku benci kalimat 'Pernikahan kita'." Olok Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata.

"Hoho! Kau kira aku bahagia?!" Maki Chanyeol yang menengok Baekhyun disela-sela fokusnya menyetir.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk bahagia, Park. Lihatlah aku, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi aku selalu bahagia dengan caraku. Kau harus belajar dariku, belajarlah untuk bersenang-senang sedikit bukannya selalu berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas memuakan dikantormu itu. Kau perlu melonggarkan dirimu sendiri, _nerd_."

"Apa yang kau definisikan bahagia dan melonggarkan diri? Bermabuk-mabukan dan menghamburkan-hamburkan uang maksudmu? Dan juga, manusia yang kau sebut _nerd _ini mengurus kertas-kertas memuakan yang harusnya menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Dasar _useless_." Tak mau kalah pedasnya.

"Itu gunanya kau _suami_ku." Balas Baekhyun dengan nada penuh sarkastik. Inilah keseharian mereka selama satu bulan menjalin kehidupan rumah tangga yang _serasih, harmonis _dan _bahagia _dipenuhi dengan lontaran-lontaran _kalimat cinta_ dan _penuh kasih_ sayang seperti yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan membelokan mobilnya tajam dengan bertenaga penuh dan cepat yang membuat kepala Baekhyun terantuk jendela mobil.

"YAAK!"

"Jangan berteriak!"

"Kau idiot! Kepalaku sudah cukup sakit dengan segala efek alkohol! Lalu dengan kebodohan dirimu kepala indahku terantuk!" Makinya memelototi Chanyeol yang mengolok-ngolok ucapannya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil idiot?!" Tanya Chanyeol semakin terpupuk rasa dongkol terhadap _istri_nya.

"Kau! Park Idiot Rasaksa Chanyeol!"

"Kau kurcaci bertelinga dumbo!"

"A-APAA?!TELINGAMU JUGA BESAR! KAU ITU PARK YODA. PARK YODA!" Kalimat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan juga tak terima. Rasanya sisa mabuknya sudah hilang karena bertengkar dengan manusia gila kerja ini. "Kau tau apa?! aku benar-benar membencimu Park Chanyeol!" Maki Baekhyun diiringi layangan beberapa tamparan panas disegala tubuh Chanyeol yang dapat ia gapai. Mulai dari lengan berototnya, bahu kokohnya, pinggangnya, paha dan juga jari-jarimya yang berada dikemudi.

"YAAK! SAKIT! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KITA?"

"KAU YANG MEMULAINYA!" Balas Baekhyun semakin jadi.

"HENTIKAN! _WHAT ARE YOU?! A PSYCHO?!" _Teriak Chanyeol menggelegar didalam ruang sempit itu.

Namun Baekhyun tidak menghentikan tamparannya walaupun mobil mereka telah terpakir rapih didalam basementnya dengan selamat. Bahkan didalam lift menuju kedalam _penthouse _mereka, Baekhyun tidak bisa memberikan ampun kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mulai geram dan merasakan pedih diatas kulit mulusnya menangkis pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyudutkannya didalam lift.

"Untuk ukuran seseorang yang mabuk berat kau cukup kuat, kau tau itu?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya bermaksud membalas kalimat Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol memajukan jarak wajahnya beberapa centi hingga aroma alkohol dari mulut Baekhyun tercium oleh indera penciumannya.

"Kau benar-benar pembuat onar Byun Baekhyun." Bisiknya dengan suara bariton. Apakah Baekhyun terlalu mabuk sampai-sampai bisikan pria menyebalkan ini terdengar sangat seksi?

Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya yang kemudian lagi-lagi membuatnya terbentur. Baekhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sambil mengintip dibalik bulu matanya, takut-takut apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Chanyeol menampilkan senyuman _devil_nya melihat reaksi si mungil yang terkurung. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah menjauhkan diri, ia ingin melihat reaksi tak berdaya si mungil karenanya ia mempertahankan posisinya. "Apa yang ada difikiranmu Byun?"

**_*Ting*_**

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan ruangan besar _penthouse _miliknya. Chanyeol yang lengah adalah kunci untuk Baekhyun melarikan diri. Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dengan menghantukan kepalanya ke depan wajah Chanyeol yang _strike _mengenai tulang hidung mancung milik Chanyeol.

"_SHIT/SHIT!"_

Keduanya mengutuk kesakitan. Tidak Baekhyun sangka wajah Chanyeol cukup keras. Tamat sudah riwayat kepalanya malam ini. _Triple kill._

Selagi Baekhyun kabur dan mengelus keningnya yang sakit, Chanyeol mengumpat betapa bencinya ia menikahi wanita psikopat itu. Chanyeol keluar dari dalam lift menyusul Baekhyun kedalam _penthouse _sambil mengurut-urut tulang hidungnya yang hampir patah namun ia malah menabrak tubuh wanita yang berhenti mendadak dihadapannya.

"Yak! Mengapa berhenti mendadak ?!" Maki Chanyeol yang masih merasakan denyutan di seluruh hidungnya. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatap lurus dengan wajah terkejut, Chanyeol ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pandang Baekhyun kemudian raut wajahnya ikut berubah yang tidak berbeda dari Baekhyun.

"_Eo-eomma?/Eo-eommonim?Eomma?"_

"_A-appa?!/A-abeonim?"_

Tiga orang dewasa disana duduk diruang tamu memandang kearah mereka tidak dengan wajah yang bersahabat. Bahkan ibunya, Zitao yang sangat lembut menampilkan wajah tidak ada ampun untuk keduanya.

Dan dua orang yang berdiri untuk dihakimi dapat merasakan bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan masalah besar.

…

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tatapan laser dari kedua mata ibunya yang duduk disebrangnya membuat seluruh rasa mabuknya benar-benar menguap. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas berat. Kris menampilkan wajahnya setelah sebelumnya ia tutup dengan kedua katup tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan kepada kalian berdua. Terutama, kau Chanyeol. Kau adalah kepala rumah tangga yang sudah seharusnya menjaga istrimu. Bukannya malah membiarkannya pergi keluar hingga tengah malam dan juga bermabuk-mabukan. Apa kau merasa tidak punya tanggung jawab?"

"Aku selalu menjemputnya dan mencarinya." Jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Kris tercekik dengan tawa keringnya, "Mencari dan menjeputnya? Itu yang kau sebut tanggung jawab? Kau bahkan tak melarangnya pergi!"

"Aku melakukannya, _appa_." Jawab Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan segala kesabaran yang tersisa didalam dirinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam tidak berani menantang tatapan tajam milik sang ayah.

Kris kembali membuka mulutnya hendak membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Namun tercegah oleh suara serak Baekhyun yang takut-takut memandang ayah mertuanya.

"_A-abeonim_.. sebenarnya akulah yang-"

"Yang melanggarnya. Aku tahu Baekhyun." Sambar Kris yang membuat Baekhyun menciut ditempat duduknya. Kini ia hanya bisa diam seribu kata.

"Ibumu sudah menjelaskannya kepadaku betapa keras kepalanya dirimu yang sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol!"

Zitao menyodorkan tablet pipih berisikan beberapa foto Baekhyun yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuan empunya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengamati layar benda pipih tersebut, menampilkan foto Baekhyun yang berada di klub malam. Chanyeol membuang nafas berat dan menatap tajam Baekhyun disisi kanannya sedangkan yang ditatap melipat bibirnya menjadi satu garis.

"Byun Baekhyun, sehari setelah pernikahannya terlihat di klub terkenal memagut pria lain. Byun Baekhyun kembali terlihat di klub lain dengan pria yang berbeda. Byun Baekhyun wanita terbodoh yang menyia-nyiakan suaminya. Park Chanyeol selalu ditemukan pulang larut malam, tidak bahagia?. Park Chanyeol 1001 pesona yang tidak mampu mempertahankan istri dan kehidupan rumah tangganya." Kris menyebutkan beberapa judul gossip yang beredar tidak ada henti-hentinya selama satu bulan terakhir.

"Awalnya aku diam dan menunggu reaksi kalian berdua akan seluruh berita sampah ini, namun satu bulan berlalu kalian tidak menunjukan usaha untuk meredam berita-berita sampah tersebut. Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan kalian." Kris menatap bolak-balik dua sejoli yang hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. Kris menghela nafas berat,

"Ini membawa buruk citra perusahaan dan keluarga kita. Ibumu sudah merasa cukup dengan segala kesulitan yang ada Baekhyun." Lanjut Kris.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan membeli beberapa barang yang kau inginkan, namun aku sangat tidak menganjurkannya untuk dihamburkan secara brutal dan sia-sia, gaya hidupmu perlu dirubah Baekhyun. Aku mengatakan seperti ini karena kau adalah putriku juga sekarang. Dan aku dapat melihat Chanyeol belum mampu juga untuk membimbingmu. Aku sangat sedih mengetahui seluruh orang di Korea Selatan meragukan pernikahan kalian, meremehkan putraku yang tidak mampu mempertahakan istri dan rumah tangganya. Juga istrinya dianggap tidak kompeten mengurus kebahagiaan suaminya sendiri. "

Kris mengendurkan urat-urat dari wajahnya lalu menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya. "Maka dari itu, dengan berat hati aku menghentikan seluruh fasilitas yang ada untuk kalian berdua."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya kepada Kris dengan wajah terkejut, "Apa maksudmu,_appa_? Aku bekerja dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri untuk memfasilitasi kehidupanku sendiri! Aku sudah dewasa yang tidak perlu lagi _appa _atur masalah kebutuhan atau fasilitas diriku sendiri!" Bantah Chanyeol tak terima sedikitpun atas landasan alasan ayahnya dapat mengemukakan pendapat seperti itu.

"Kau bekerja masih untukku Chanyeol."

"Kalian akan pergi sampai hubungan kalian membaik, sampai kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain, sampai kalian menjadi sepasang suami istri sesungguhnya dan harmonis. Harmonis yang benar-benar harmonis, bukan hanya bualan gossip murahan itu." Kim Heechul akhirnya membuka suaranya. Heechul membaca raut wajah bingung dua anaknya, kemudian ia menampilkan senyum yang dibuat-buat "Kalian akan tinggal di Yanggu, bersama dengan nenek Zhang disana."

"_Eomma_!"

"Diam Byun Baekhyun! Ini kesepakatan kami bersama."

"Aku benar-benar lelah dengan kesepakatan-kesepakatan yang _eomma, eommonim _dan _abeonim _buat. Kalau kalian ingin melihat kami benar-benar berumah tangga yang benar dan bahagia biarkan kami memperbaikinya dengan cara kami sendiri karenanya aku tidak mau tinggal bersama nenek Zhang!"

"Kami memberimu kesempatan Baekhyun, seperti yang sudah kubilang diawal tadi. Tetapi apa? Selama kami tunggu perubahan, semakin menjadi kalian. Lihat saja keadaan kalian saat ini, apakah ini yang menunjukan perbaikan? Bukankah saat berita sampah itu keluar kalian harus segera memperbaiki segalanya?" Tubruk Kris yang kemudian ditimpali oleh Heechul. "Kris benar, kemana saja 'perbaiki dengan cara kami sendiri' kalian disaat berita ini muncul dihari kedua pernikahan kalian? Dan juga Byun Baekhyun, dengar baik-baik. Nenek Zhang adalah nenekmu dan dia ibuku!"

Merasa kalah tak bisa membalas ucapan ibu dan ayah mertuanya, Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuk. "Nenek Zhang yang terburuk!"

"Dia sangat menyayangimu, nyonya muda." Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Kemudian posisimu dikantor akan digantikan sementara oleh sepupumu, Shim Changmin." Ucap Kris membuat bola mata Chanyeol siap melompat keluar dari dalam tengkoraknya.

"Apa?! Aku tidak sudi!"

"Dia cukup bagus dalam bekerja Chanyeol."

"Dan menjilat."

"Chanyeol! Dia sepupumu!" Tegur Zitao. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya merasa geli mendengar fakta itu, "Dia selalu mencoba bersaing denganku!"

"Dia tetap sepupumu."

"Aku tetap tidak setuju! Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini kepadaku, _appa_."

"Demi kebaikan kalian berdua, kalian perlu belajar untuk menjalani kehidupan sesungguhnya dan tumbuh dewasa."

"Kalau hanya untuk menjalani kehidupan sesungguhnya dan tumbuh dewasa lebih baik hal itu dilakukan oleh Baekhyun sendiri tanpa perlu menyeretku." Baekhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang ingin lepas, bebas sendiri dari masalah.

"Kau suaminya dan dia tanggung jawabmu, Chanyeol. Tidak ada lagi tawar menawar, tiap minggunya kalian akan menghadiri janji temu dengan konsultan pernikahan di Chuncheon yang akan selalu memberikan hasil perkembangan hubungan kalian kepada kami."

"Aku berjanji akan merubah Baekhyun dan gaya hidupnya, menunjukan keharmonisan rumah tangga kami. Asalkan _appa _membatalkan semua kegilaan ini." Mohon Chanyeol.

Zitao memajukan tubuhnya beberapa centi kemudian menarik tangan putranya, mengelusnya perlahan memberikan ketenangan yang dapat meredakan ledakan-ledakan emosi didalam diri putranya. "Kami tahu apa yang kau takutkan, kami selalu bangga dengan ambisimu dan segala pencapaianmu dalam berkarir. Tetapi Chanyeol, ambisimu saat ini mulai tidak terkendali dan tidak sehat lagi untuk kehidupanmu. Lihat, jika tidak dijodohkan entah kapan kau akan menikah dan memperdulikan dirimu sendiri. Kau perlu melonggarkan diri sedikit, sayangku."

Chanyeol menunduk kemudian tertawa miris, "Ambisi.. kalian yang mencetakku seperti ini." Lirih Chanyeol.

Kris berdiri dari duduknya, "Maafkan aku, nak." Ucapnya penuh sesal dan terpukul oleh satu lirihan kalimat putra semata wayangnya. Kris membenarkannya, Chanyeol seperti ini memang kesalahan didikannya, dan ia benar-benar mencoba membenahinya dengan cara seperti ini. Kris yakin dilubuk terdalam Baekhyun adalah perempuan baik yang mampu mengubah anaknya menjadi lebih manusia bukan hanya sosok yang diperbudak oleh ambisinya.

"Besok sore Jongdae akan menjemput dan mengantarkan kalian berdua. Sebaiknya kalian cepat merapikan barang-barang yang kalian perlukan disana." Tutup Kris kemudian melangkah pergi.

Zitao menangkup pipi tirus putranya. Mata pandanya bertemu tatap dengan dua onyx yang berkelabu. Usapan kecil dari ibu jari ibunya mampu menyalurkan kehangatan pada diri Chanyeol. "Percayalah sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja. _Eomma _mendapatkan perasaan yang bagus akan hal ini."

Setelahnya Zitao mengambil tablet diatas meja kemudian menyusul suaminya. Heechul berdiri hendak menyusul kedua sahabatnya saat jari-jari ramping putrinya menahan langkahnya. Heechul menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan kedua mata _puppy_nya. "_Eomma,_ kumohon.." Heechul menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun secara perlahan, "Kau harus belajar bertanggung jawab, Baekhyun. Buatlah _eomma _bangga sekali saja."

…

Mereka menghabiskan waktu satu jam diruang keluarga dalam keheningan. Hingga akhirnya keheningan itu rusak oleh suara slop sendal Chanyeol yang melangkah lebih dulu kedalam kamar. Baekhyun memandang kerlap kelip lampu kota diwaktu subuh, rasa sakit kepala yang hebat kembali menyerangnya. Namun ia terlalu takut menghadapi Chanyeol yang diam tanpa sepatah kata. Lebih baik ia dicaci maki oleh Chanyeol dari pada mendapatkan sikap dingin darinya, Baekhyun benci perang dingin!

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi kedalam ruang kerja milik Chanyeol dan mengambil selimut dari dalam lemari, Chanyeol kerap tertidur di sofa ruang kerjanya. Baekhyun mengatur alarm dari ponselnya, sekarang pukul empat pagi kalau begitu ia akan tidur selama satu jam kemudian menyiapkan sarapan Chanyeol untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya.

…

Chanyeol merupakan pria yang memiliki disiplin tinggi, ia sudah terbiasa bangun pukul enam pagi dan bersiap-siap ke kantor, sarapan, lalu berangkat ke kantor pada pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Matanya masih berat, kepalanya masih pusing karena kurangnya waktu istirahat untuk tubuhnya. Ia mematikan jam weker disisi kanannya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Ia tidak lupa bahwa mulai hari ini ia tidak akan pergi ke kantornya lagi. Namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol pria disiplin tinggi yang sudah teratur segalanya. Ia tidak akan kembali tidur, bergumul dengan ranjang empuknya hanya karena hari ini dia resmi menjadi pengangguran.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya kemudian membuka matanya perlahan, ia menemukan sisi ranjang lainnya tidak berpenghuni bahkan bantalnya tidak ada jejak-jejak bekas digunakan.

"_Kemana lagi si pembuat onar itu?_" Gumamnya dalam hati. Tetapi Chanyeol terlalu muak untuk memikirkan lebih lanjut perihal Baekhyun, wanita gila yang menjadi istrinya yang lagi-lagi memberikan dampak besar dalam ketenangan hidupnya.

Chanyeol bangun dari ranjang kesayangannya dan melangkahkan diri untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit membersihkan diri didalam kamar mandi, Chanyeol yang memilih _topless_ dibalik _bathrobe_nya membawa langkah kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar dengan malas. Rasanya aneh untuk melakukan kegiatan pagi pertama sebagai pengangguran, ia terbiasa sigap dan cepat melakukan apapun dipagi hari sebelum datang ke kantor, melakukan aktifitas yang padat kemudian pulang dengan tubuh yang ekstra penat.

Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu alisnya ketika melihat kejadian sangat amat langka yang terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Baekhyun yang tengah memakai _apron _kuning pastel, rambut yang dikuncir buntut kuda tidak rapih, raut mengantuk tidak hilang dari wajah mungilnya. Baekhyun tengah menyajikan satu mangkuk sarapan diatas meja makan secara perlahan. Uap panas mengepul keluar dari dalam mangkuk yang disajikannya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, kedua alisnya menukik, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Ia membalikan tubuhnya berjalan sambil mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Xiumin melalui telfon beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Chanyeol..ssh..apa ya?"

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat rasa penasaran Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia otomatis menjadi patung demi menguping apa yang akan dilakukan hingga harus bersangkutan dengan namanya lagi.

"Selalu sarapan dipagi hari dan.. ck, ssh.. apa yang _eonnie _sebutkan tadi ya? Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilewatkan oleh Chanyeol adalah..."

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya sambil mengembangkan _smirk_nya, "_Ini akan sangat menarik._" Gumamnya dalam hati, ia menunggu -dengan tak sabar- jawaban yang akan keluar dari si mungil pembuat onar.

"Ah! Aku ingat!"

Chanyeol yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pilar disisinya mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran apakah hal yang diingatnya tentang 'sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilewatkan oleh Chanyeol' benar atau tidak.

Dua menit berlalu, Baekhyun kembali dari dapur menuju ruang makan dengan secangkir kopi hitam panas didalamnya. Chanyeol menahan tawanya, si mungil pembuat onar itu benar ternyata. Chanyeol semakin terheran-heran, apa maksud dari semua ini?

Chanyeol memutuskan keluar dari bayang-bayang kemudian menampakan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun yang tengah menaruh cangkir panas itu disisi mangkuk.

"Apa ini?" Suara baritonnya memukul gendang telinga Baekhyun, membuat si empunya terlompat dari tempatnya berdiri, sontak ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat tampilan sosok tinggi menjulang suaminya.

"Ekhm, Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya menghilangkan fikiran aneh-anehnya. Mungkin ia belum benar-benar sadar dari mabuknya.

"Hm."

Baekhyun melangkah kaku memutari meja makan untuk duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat memaklumi jika Chanyeol tidak terlalu bersahabat dengannya saat ini. Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya disebrang Baekhyun dan memandangi semangkuk ramyeon dihadapannya, mangkuk yang berisikan sama juga tersaji dihadapan Baekhyun ditemani dengan satu gelas susu _strawberry _untuk Baekhyun sedangkan untuk dirinya satu cangkir kopi hitam panas.

"Ini.." Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, setelah men_scan_ makanan yang tersaji didepannya ia melirik Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya sambil mengerjabkan kelopak matanya.

"Sarapan!" Serunya melengking bangga. Matanya membentuk sepasang sabit diiringi oleh cengiran deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ramyeon?"

Baekhyun mengendurkan wajahnya kala mendengarkan nada aneh dari Chanyeol. Ia menganggukan kepalanya polos dengan wajah bingungnya. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ramyeon makanan yang tidak sehat sebagai menu sarapan. Aku tidak akan memakannya." Chanyeol menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi makan.

Baekhyun seketika merasakan kejengkelan mulai merasuki tubuhnya tetapi ia mau bagaimana lagi ia masih merasa bersalah terhadap Chanyeol, alhasil ia hanya bisa menahan sumpah serapah yang siap untuk menjadi nyanyian merdu dipagi hari untuk gendang telinga Chanyeol. "Melewati sarapan sehat sekali bukan berarti kau akan mati siang nanti Park."

Chanyeol diam tanpa kata memandang Baekhyun datar. Baekhyun menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tidak ikut terkuncir ke belakang telinganya. "Ayolah Park, hanya ini yang aku bisa sajikan secara handal."

Chanyeol berdiam diri sejenak, kemudian ia mengambil cangkir kopinya. "Aku tidak percaya segala hal yang dibuat oleh dirimu, aku akan meminum kopi ini saja."

"Kopi itu masih buatanku."

"Mesin kopiku yang membuatnya."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jadi kau tidak akan memakan ramyeonmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya.

"_Untuk apa aku merasa bersalah pada raksasa tidak tahu terima kasih ini! Menggelikan. Yak, hatiku, kau benar-benar membuang tenaga karena merasa bersalah pada manusia seperti ini, kau pasti sangat lelah. Malangnya hatiku." _Gerutunya didalam hati.

Air wajah Baekhyun yang manis dan ceria berubah seketika menjadi wanita garang yang kerap ditemukan Chanyeol ditiap harinya. Tidak ada lagi sosok lugu dan baik hati seperti dibeberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk ramyeon milik Chanyeol kemudian menaruhnya disisi mangkuknya.

Baekhyun menyeruput satu sendok kuah panas yang menyegarkan tubuhnya dari pengar. "Aahh~ segarnya."

Chanyeol mengambil satu buah pisang dari mangkuk buah-buahan yang ditaruh diatas meja makan. Baekhyun mengambil kimchi lobak kemudian kembali menikmati ramyeonnya. Entah ramyeon buatan Baekhyun memang selezat itu sampai-sampai Baekhyun seperti sedang melakukan iklan komersial produk ramyeon tersebut sehingga membuat Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya tanpa kedip menjadi tergugah. Atau sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya membuat-buatnya terlihat sangat lezat untuk mengolok betapa bodohnya Chanyeol melewatkan ramyeon sebagai menu sarapan.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal berusaha menutupi kegusarannya ingin memakan satu mangkuk yang tadi menjadi miliknya.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Kau bisa memakannya dengan normal bukan? Tidak perlu dilebih-lebihkan, suara makanmu mengangguku."

Baekhyun mengunyah ramyeonnya dengan _smirk_ yang paling dibenci oleh Chanyeol. "Aku hanya menikmatinya. Kau tergugah ya?" Tanyanya sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Chanyeol hampir tercekat oksigen mendengar pertanyaan yang menusuk kebenaran batinnya. "Hah? Tergugah? Yang benar saja!"

"_Your lost, _Park. Astaga lezat sekali~ Mmm~"

Baekhyun kembali memakan ramyeonnya dengan cara yang lebih provokatif kali ini. Chanyeol menenggak habis kopi paginya kemudian menaruh cangkirnya kedalam bak cuci piring yang setelahnya ia bersihkan.

Chanyeol kembali ke ruang makan dan menemukan Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan mangkuknya sendiri dan akan memakan ramyeon jatah Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menarik mie dari kawanannya dengan sumpit kemudian meniupnya pelan-pelan. Sumpit yang menjepit helai-helai mie itu mengambang diudara yang akan mengarah masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun, namun diseperkian detik kumpulan helai mie itu mendarat dalam mulut Baekhyun , Chanyeol datang dengan kekuatan teleportasi dadakannya kemudian menyeruput mie itu dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sukses mencuri mie dari Baekhyun dan juga sukses membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Yaak! Apa-apaan? Kau bilang tidak tapi apa yang kita lihat sekarang?"

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil menggeser mangkuk yang berisikan penuh mie itu kehadapannya. Ia menyendok kuah merah itu yang memanjakan tenggorokannya dengan kehangatannya. "Aaakhh~ enaknya~" Lenguhnya puas tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun yang bertopang dagu melihatnya mengembangkan senyumnya.

Chanyeol menyeruput gumpalan helai mie kedalam mulutnya terburu-buru yang membuatnya tersedak. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggungnya membantu Chanyeol dari tersedaknya. "_Aigoo~_ pelan-pelan makannya, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan merebutnya lagi, tenang saja." Ejek Baekhyun. Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya yang sudah lebih baik dan berhenti tersedak. Ia hanya menghadiahi delikan singkat untuk Baekhyun kemudian menikamti ramyeonnya lagi.

"_Dasar bayi yoda raksasa._" Batin Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sendiri karena ucapan didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Dipotong sini dulu deh udah kepanjangan

Anyway, readerku tersayang.. jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya ya! Bagaimana perasaan kalian pas baca chap ini? Aku tunggu saran, kesan dari kalian semua~ luv u~

Thankyou : fechanlee,Cheonsa528,XianLieBaek,danactebh,chaandanee,realbee, ,BaekHill,kyutz003

Maafin kalau ada salah penyebutan nama. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview, memfavoritekan dan mengikuti cerita ini. terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua! Sampai ketemu chap selanjutnya kalau pada mau~hehe, annyeong~


End file.
